


feels like this

by wshxn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kise Being Kise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: truthfully, the volume of the stereo is giving aomine a headache. but kise’s voice and cheerfulness calms his initial irritation, and quite frankly, kise’s voice is surprisingly divine and he wouldn’t mind hearing him sing again.





	feels like this

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 16: ‘i don’t mind being stuck in traffic with you.' / 'i made us a playlist.'

‘we missed our turn, didn’t we?’

aomine goes pale. ‘shit, i think we did. shit, i’m so sorry.’

‘stop cursing, aominecchi!’ kise laughs wholeheartedly, jabbing a fist on aomine’s shoulder playfully—his version of a pick-me-up. ‘it’s okay! the gps says our e.t.a. for this new route is in half an hour. we’ll make it.’

but they don’t, as an unexpected collision had occurred meters ahead hours prior. aomine grows antsier by the minute, tapping the steering restlessly to an empty beat after having been stuck in the same area for almost two hours. ‘this’s insane. we already missed the first half of the game. fuck that, we’re gonna miss the whole thing at this rate.’

‘we can always watch some other time.’ kise gives a hearty chuckle at aomine’s childish antics. ‘besides, you should be glad you’re not the one involved in the accident, aominecchi.’

‘still.’

‘if you can’t be optimistic tonight, then i’ll carry the burden and do it for the both of us,’ kise announces with fervor, his fingers navigating through the sound system _because it’s too damn quiet, aominecchi,_ and it is in times like these that aomine is grateful to be friends with someone so outgoing. ‘to celebrate this spectacular evening of sorts, i made us a playlist.’

‘when did you even find time to make one?’

kise rolls his eyes. _who’s the child now?_ ‘while you were busy grumbling about the whole situation. _someone_ had to be the better man.’

‘shut up.’

‘liven up a little, will you! we’re supposed to sing for fun!’ the first song comes along, and kise belts out the first verse with gusto. aomine is torn between regret and remorse. ‘come on, aominecchi!’

truthfully, the volume of the stereo is giving aomine a headache. but kise’s voice and cheerfulness calms his initial irritation, and quite frankly, kise’s voice is surprisingly _divine_ and he wouldn’t mind hearing him sing again.

and again.

and again.

and it takes six songs down for aomine to start singing along, because that is what kise does to you—unknowingly bend to his will without force, his glee contagious and inescapable—and if kise looks at him with all the stars in the sky, aomine pretends not to notice.

they’re both breathless by the time the last song ends. ‘you’re something else, aominecchi!’

‘this’s coming from someone who could _dance_ while sitting?’ aomine teases and takes pleasure in leaving kise a blushing, sputtering mess. ‘i don’t think so. should’ve recorded it, really.’

kise covers his face with his hands. cute. ‘you’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?’

‘nope. anyway, thanks for that, i guess?’ aomine scratches his head, looking away from the lights that flicker across kise’s face. ‘it… made me feel better about all of this.’

‘heh. what would you do without me?’

the question feels like a trap, and aomine could only clears his throat to dissipate the growing knot in his stomach. ‘you hungry?’

kise nods, exhausted but glowing with sheer joy from the aftermath of their many duets. ‘i’ve been thinking about the fries in maji. but it looks like we’ll be here a little while longer.’

‘s’fine. we’ll drive-through maji burger before i bring you back home.’

they end up talking about the most mundane of things, even if kise’s stories come and go, jumping from one topic to another like the boundless ball of energy that he is, and the best part is aomine doesn’t mind at all.

  
  
  
  


a week later, kise receives a call from aomine, and the feat in itself surprises the blonde, because for the longest time kise has known him, aomine only ever calls out of absolute necessity. anxious, kise picks it up on the second ring. ‘aominecchi?’

‘kise,’ aomine greets, his voice octaves lower, small and seemingly distant. there is the familiar sense of urgency when he says, ‘we need to talk. now.’

‘now? but i’m in the middle of filming a cf—’

‘after then. i’ll wait at the court near your place.’

kise hurries back hours later, running through the streets like his life depended on it. he finds aomine deep in thought, lost in himself as he mumbles profanities while he dribbles the ball between his hands. the sweat marks in his shirt tell kise he’s been playing for hours on end while he waited. ‘aominecchi!’

aomine drops the ball in surprise, a shriek threatening to burst from his throat. ‘god dammit, kise!’

‘sorry, sorry!’ kise takes the opportunity to observe his friend—the bags under his eyes and the unkempt hair. something bad must have happened for aomine to allow himself to be in this disheveled state. worry kicks in. ‘is everything okay? you don’t look swell.’

‘no,’ comes the immediate response. kise’s eyes grow wide. ‘i mean, it’s nothing bad, it’s just—i—well i—’

‘what is it, aominecchi? is it momocchi, is she oka—’

‘just. shut up for a sec, will you?’

kise closes his mouth and waits, his heart hammering against his chest in anticipation because aomine looks like he is about to combust.

‘okay, so hear me out,’ aomine starts, and kise gapes at him like a lost child in a supermarket. ‘traffic. stuck in it for three whole fucking hours, right? did i hate it? ‘course i did. at first. but you. i was so fucking happy to have been stuck with you rather than anybody else because you were such good company even if you talked _and_ sang my ear off.’

kise is drowning—in his own thoughts, in aomine’s eyes that have become so painfully honest—he isn’t really sure anymore. ‘w-what?’

‘i don’t mind being stuck in traffic with you, is what i’m saying. i’d gladly sit through the damn congestion again and listen to your stupid songs and your stupid laugh and your stupid stories, so long as i’m with _you_ , kise.’ a beat, then—‘and i really like you. there, i said it.’

kise is overwhelmed by the outburst, but his throat tightens with the words he ought to say; the words he’s been _longing_ to say. but he is left speechless, his eyes glistening with unshed tears like a million diamonds across the sea like they could mean something.

and they do, much more than he thinks it does, because when aomine leans a forehead against his in quiet invitation— _will you please go out with me?_ —kise tilts his head to catch aomine’s lips with his own like he’s been waiting and wanting all along. ‘you can be so charming if you want to be, aominecchi. you should do it more often.’

aomine just laughs because he understands. ‘you’re amazing.’

 

 

 

  
  
_'for a while there i thought you’d rap your way through your confession.’_

_'shut up before i take everything back.’_


End file.
